Leafos's Secret Admirer
by Can't Decide a Pen Name
Summary: We all knew this was coming- It's just hard to believe who it is!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again everyone :D This is my second CHAPTER story for the Viva Pinata section, and it fallows after my first story How To Raise A Dragonache. If you haven't read it, that's totally fine, but you will kinda miss some stuff and some of the references, so... Yeah... I guess go on ahead and read...**

* * *

><p>"Maddie, you really should see one about your obsession." Sahari said as the young builder scribbled in her journal. Maddie looked up, her blue eyes wide.<p>

"I don't have an obsession!"

"Oh really?" Sahari asked, snatching the journal away. Maddie gasped.

"Hey! Give that back!"

"Don't have an obsession?" Sahari scoffed, holding up the journal. At the top of the page "Ways To Get Dastardos" was written in big cursive letters, with a long list below it. Maddie's face turned red.

"Th-Thaat doesn't prove anything!"

"Girl, your really obsessed."

"You wouldn't understand- He didn't choke you in public! What kind of man does that anyway?"

"I'm guessing him."

"... Shut up."

"Seriously, I would think that you have a cr-"

"AH DON'T FINISH THAT!"

"What? Do you-"

"No! That's freaking disgusting!" Maddie said, snatching her journal back out of Sahari's hands. She flipped through a few more pages.

"See? I have lists for other people too!" Sahari read the pages as Maddie flipped through him.

"That's like, everyone in the village!"

"Exactly!"

"That's it I'm calling you a therapist..."

"HA! The closest one lives on the other side of the island!"

"Yeah and I heard he's on vacation nearby!"

"... Dammit..." Maddie muttered. Sahari laughed, giving the girl a playful shove.

"Oh come on Maddie I'm only teasing! I'm just a little worried about you is all!"

"Why?"

"Because your going to get hurt."

"Psh, no I won't! I'm like, the most careful person I know!" Maddie said, taking a step forward, tripping over a rock and falling flat on her face. Sahari started to laugh.

"Yeah, your REAL careful."

"Shut up!" Maddie muttered, her face turning bright red.

* * *

><p>Sahari was on her way home back to her garden, her arms full of bags. After her talk with Maddie, she had gone to Costalot's for some new supplies.<p>

_I could have gotten that new shovel head if it wasn't so freaking expensive! _She thought to herself, groaning under her breath. Her bags covered her eyes, and she had trouble trying to look over them.

Why did she have to be so short?

"I swear, that wasn't me!" A small voice pleaded, catching Sahari's attention. Sahari placed her bags down and peeked over them, seeing a very aggravated Leafos and a very distraught Langston, sitting in the path before her. They didn't notice she was right there as they continued their argument.

"Don't deny it Langston! I told you to leave me alone!" Leafos said angrily, holding a slip of paper in her hand. Langston shook his head.

"Leafos, I didn't write it, I swear!"

"Your the only one who has been leaving me things on my windowsill every morning! First flowers, and now poems? Langston, you know this will never work!"

"Okay, I only left the flowers, but I never wrote you any love letters! I can't even write!"

"Well I can see that! I'm sorry Langston, but but this is getting really creepy." Leafos said, storming off after throwing the piece of paper on the ground.

"Leafos, come on! I swear it wasn't me!" Langston called out, his stubby arms dropping. Sahari walked over, her hands intertwined behind her back.

"Um, Hi Langston!" She said. Langston didn't look up from the ground.

"Oh, hi Sahari." He said sadly. Sahari sat on her knees next to him.

"What was all that about?" She asked. Langston finally looked up.

"Well, she got this random love letter this morning and she thinks it's from me!"

"... And?"

"Well, she didn't like it, and she was screaming at me!"

"I saw that. But why would she think it was from you?"

"Well, I might have left her flowers and stuff before..."

"Why?"

"Have you not seen her? She's so beautiful, and then way she cares for pinata's..." Langston cooed, going off into a swoon. Sahari felt a sick feeling in the pit of her stomache.

"Langston, as wrong as that is, why would she be so upset about a love letter? You didn't write it."

"That's the problem! She thinks it was me, and the way it was written was horrifying"

"... Can you even write?"

"No! Have you ever seen a Lickatoad write?"

"No..."

"Okay well there's your answer!" Langston said sadly, looking back at the ground in sadness again. Sahari sighed. Sure, it was REALLY weird that Langston, a _pinata, _was in love with Leafos, a _human girl._Still, after watching the way Leafos scolded him, the desert girl couldn't help but feel really sorry for the little guy.

"Say, what did the letter say anyway?" Sahari asked out of curiosity. Langston hopped over, picking up the piece of paper that was on the ground. He held it out to Sahari.

"Here, I think it would be easier to explain if you read it..." He said. Sahari took the note from the talking pinata and started to read it.

_Deer Leefass,_

_Yoo sew pwreetty! Me lik yoo lats! Yoo mak mi heed spen rond an rond! ME LUV YOO!_

_~ Seecrat luveer _

Sahari looked at the note before breaking out into laughter.

"OH MY GOD THAT IS BAD! HE SPELLED HER NAME LEAF-_ASS_!" She laughed, grabbing her sides as they started to cramp up. Langston held back a laugh, trying to stay serious.

"See what I mean? I can't write, and even if I could, I would know how to spell someone's name, and use proper grammar!" Langston exclaimed. Sahari's back was on the ground, and tears were coming out of her eyes from laughing.

"OH MY G-GOD! HAHAHAHA!" She laughed, rolling on the ground a little. Langston pouted.

"It's not funny!"

"Uh, yeah, it kinda is!" Sahari argued, taking deep breaths to calm herself down. Langston hopped up and down in irritation.

"No no no! This is bad! Leafos is being stalked by some creep!"

"But you said you gave her stuff too, so that kinda makes you a stalker-"

"I'm not a stalker! I just happen to watch whatever she's doing for long periods of time without her knowing when I'm not busy with Pinata Central."

"... That's-"

"You have to help Sahari! I can't stand Leafos being angry with me!" Langston pleaded, cutting her off as his brown eyes widening in sadness. Sahari pursed her lips together, and after a while sighed.

"Oh fine I'll help clear your name with Leafos-"

"Oh thank you thank you THANK YOU! Your a life saver Sahari!"

"AFTER I show this to everyone!" Sahari exclaimed, racing back to town with the note. Langston's jaw dropped.

"NO! COME BACK HERE WITH THAT! SAHARI!" He screamed, hopping like a mad man after her, "AND YOU FORGOT YOUR SHOPPING BAGS! I bet those weren't cheap coming from Ms. Costalot!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Leafos walked home, her face cross with irritation.

_How dare he? I told him once to stop, but then he writes a letter to me? What is wrong with him? Doesn't he know I'm a human, and not some pinata? _She thought to herself angrily. She tried not to grit to her teeth, and she let out a sigh.

_Maybe I shouldn't have been so angry... I mean, yeah it's really creepy, but it's kinda sweet too I guess... Even if he can't spell to save a life and doesn't know proper grammar. _ She thought, trying to be a little more positive. Sure, he was somewhat annoying, kind of clingy even though they weren't in any kind of relationship, not to mention he would get really angry whenever she would cast a glance at another guy- wither it was Eddie, Dustin, or even Patch- and would constantly try to spend money on her as a friendly gesture. But in a way, it's sweet that a pinata likes her...

Nope, it's just plain weird.

* * *

><p>"And then I was like, 'girl, you are, like, so not prettier then me!' and then she was like..." Petula spoke, rolling her eyes and doing various hand gestures as she told her long, and painful, story. Eddie stood there, his eyes glazing over. The story was painful to listen to, and it seem to go one forever.<p>

_I only walk by her shop, and I get stuck in a story. Dear lord, what did I do?_ He thought to himself as his tongue gave out a small click.

"So THEN, I said 'I, like, at least can attract a guy with my, like, hot body!'" Eddie resisted a gag right there. Petula looked at the lizard boy and purred, placing a hand on his chest, much to his dismay.

"You know Lizard, your, like, an amazing listener..." She purred, bringing her face close to his. Eddie inhale sharply, and gently pushed her away.

"As much as I would _love _to hear your story, I really am busy..." He said sharply, trying to walk away. Petula stepped in front of him, her hands on his shoulders.

"You know, you should, like, come by again sometime. This was, like, a lot of fun. " She cooed, leaning into him again. Eddie nodded.

"Yeah sure..." He said, politely pushing her aside before leaving. Petula watched as he walked away, letting another purr escape her throat.

Eddie rolled his eyes and sighed, feeling more annoyed then ever. He was scribbling things down on his clipboard as he walked.

_Thank God she let me leave! I didn't think I would survive another minute of her so called 'story'..._He thought to himself irritably. He looked up again, continuing on to Costalot's to get supplies for his dad, when something stopped him.

"Come on Sahari, you said you would help me!" Langston cried out, hopping up and down outside of a small crowd of people who were laughing.

"Oh my God, what the heck IS this?" Dustin yelled out, the one who was probably laughing the loudest. Sahari had to wipe the tears from her eyes from her laughter.

"I don't know, but isn't it great?" she said.

"Leaf-ass! I am SO calling her that..."

"Come on Dustin, don't do that!" Seiko said, giving the blonde boy a small shove. He laughed.

"Oh come on, please?"

"No! You can laugh at her, but don't call her Leaf-ass!"

"Oh fine..."

"Sahari, you really shouldn't be flaunting that around." Sparcticus said, his arms crossed, his face not even showing the slighted bit of amusement. Sahari rolled her eyes.

"Your no fun sometimes- HEY!" Sahari screamed when Sparcticus took the letter out of her hands and promptly handed it to Langston, who's face was showing his annoyance.

"Thank you. Now please, can you guys help me find out who wrote this?" Langston pleaded. Everyone shifted glances.

"Langston, it really doesn't matter. So some guy likes Leafos, what's the matter with that?" Maxime asked. Langston's jaw dropped.

"Because I saw her first! Leafos is the love of my life, and I can't take it if she's angry with me! I have to clear my name!" Langston pleaded. Everyone was quiet.

"Your in love with Leafos?" Eddie asked from behind. Langston jumped and turned around.

"Oh hi Eddie! When did you get here-"

"You know you stand no chance, right?"

"... What?"

"Oh man here he goes..." Dustin muttered. Eddie cleared his throat.

"Seriously, your a pinata, and Leafos is a human. I doubt you'll even get anywhere with her at all. Besides, her dad wouldn't approve, no matter how lonely that girl is."

"I thought Jardiniero loved pinatas!" Langston exclaimed.

"No sleeping with his daughter..." Maxime muttered, getting a few snickers from the group.

"I'm not sleeping in the same bed as her! I just want to do a romance dance!"

"Oh that is so wrong..." Eddie said, rolling his eyes. Langston glared at him.

"Aren't you busy doing something?" He growled. Eddie nodded.

"As a matter of fact I was. I just heard the laughing and wanted to see what it was about."

"Some guy wrote Leafos a love letter and Langston is jealous..." Seiko answered, playing with her hair like she always did when the lizard boy was around.

"I'm not jealous! She thinks I wrote it and yelled at me!"

"Then tell her you didn't write it." Sparcticus said. Sahari shook her head.

"She didn't believe him."

"Oh it's awful! Will you all please help me?" Langston pleaded.

"Like I said, I wouldn't worry about it." Maxime said, walking off. Langston let out a cry.

"No! We need to- Oh whatever, I'll do it myself!" Langston snorted, storming off. The others watched him leave.

"You know, I actually feel kinda bad for the guy." Sahari said, leaning back against the wall.

"Eh, he'll get over her eventually! Usually people always get over their crushes eventually!" Dustin said, putting his hands behind his head and leaning back in a relaxed way.

"Yeah, that makes since, since you still like the same person you have for the past 5 years..." Sparcticus muttered. Dustin glared at him.

"Hey, don't get on me! You have liked your girl longer then I have liked mine!" He retorted. Sparcticus glared, but said nothing back.


	3. Chapter 3

There was a loud sound of various grunts as a single Ruffian stumbled through the forest. He shoved branches aside, and his eyes looked angry as his tangled green ponytail rustled in the wind. A piece of paper was in his tattooed hands. Although he looked angry, his over-sized lips formed a smile as his memories washed over him.

_*Flashback*_

_The Ruffian was muttering his usual gibberish to himself, cracking his knuckles as he looked inside the garden before him. It was Dustin's garden, and he was ready to cause destruction._

_Then, he saw her._

_"TIME TO DIG!" Dustin screamed, whipping his shovel out. Leafos, who had just walked into his garden to look at it before going to Seiko's, was in the way and was promptly hit in the face with the shovel. Dustin turned._

_"Oh my God, Leafos I'm sorry!" Dustin said apologetically. Leafos turned her head slowly, her blue eyes blistering with anger._

_"What do you think your doing?" she hissed. The Ruffian watched Leafos with interest._

_"Nothing! I was just getting ready to start digging-"_

_"So you swing your shovel out and just happen to hit me in the face?" She angrily, pinching her nose to keep the blood from coming out. Dustin dug into his pockets for a rag to stop her nose from bleeding._

_"Here let me-"_

_"Do you think that's going to help?"_

_"...Well-"_

_"Let's see how you do without your shovel for a while!"_

_"WHAT? NO!" Dustin shouted, hugging his shovel into his chest. Leafos sighed._

_"Dustin, you know I can just make it disappear right?"_

_"Ha, that's a load of- HOLY MOOZIPAN MY SHOVEL DISAPPEARED!"_

_*Flashback over*_

And ever since then, the green girl wouldn't stay out of his mind.

He made it to the garden outside of Leafos's house, a garden he dreaded a lot. Yeah, sure it belonged to an idiot like Dustin, but it was full of Mallowolfs, one of the Ruffian's biggest enemies. There had to be at least seven of them in there, enough for a Master Romance award. Luckily, to the Ruffian's luck, they were all on the other side of the garden, with Dustin holding a bag of Dandelion seeds, showing he was going to teach them tricks. The Ruffian slowly stalked around the perimeter of the garden, but he surely wasn't very graceful. He kept stepping and breaking a bunch of sticks, and he almost kept stepping on a bunch of wild Fudgehogs and almost got into a cursing fit when he stubbed his toe.

But in the end, he was at Leafos's window, and made it without being detected.

"OW! No, your not supposed to bite me you dumb- Ugh let's try again!" Dustin shouted from far away, showing he was completely oblivious to anything but his Mallowolfs. The Ruffian's eyes darted back and forth quickly, and then he smiled dreamily. He looked inside the window, and gazed at the site. Leafos was sleeping soundly in bed, her stuffed Fizzlybear tucked under her arm. Her face was covered in the darkness enough so the Ruffian couldn't see her face, but he didn't mind too much. He folded the note, which read-

_Leefass,_

_Mi lurves yoo sew mucch, mi wanna meat yoo neer Pinnta Centreel 2marroow._

_LURV~ SEECRAT LUVR!_

_-_and left it on her windowsill before racing off back to Pester's lair.

Unfortunately, over in a set of bushes nearby, laid a certain Lickatoad with a spinning hat was holding a pair of binoculars. Sure, he couldn't see too well out in the middle of the night, but he could make out the figure in the night.

"Holy Moozipan, a RUFFIAN loves MY Leafos? Oh, this will not be tolerated, oh no way indeed!" Langston growled, throwing the binoculars in frustration. Unfortunately, he hit a wild Pretztail. The Pretztail turned around angrily and started to growl, making Langston lose his green color.

"N-Nice, Pinata?"

* * *

><p>Leafos woke up hearing a bunch of screaming. She jolted upright on her bed, her eyes looking irritated. She got out of her bed and went to her window. She opened it and looked outside, glaring around. She saw nothing, and Dustin wasn't even making any noise as he was training his Mallowolves. Before she could ask him if he heard anything, her fingers touched something. Looking down, she found a piece of paper. She picked it up and read it, her hair bristling with fury.<p>

_I can't believe he did it again!_


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Leafos was up and ready to head to Pinata Central. She was dressed as she normally would and she had the latest note clenched tightly in her fist. Every step she took was an irritated stomp.

First, she was woken up in the middle of the night. Then, she got another poorly written letter from _you know who_. Not only that, but this morning she passed Dustin on the way out, and he kept calling her "Leaf-ass". How did he even know about that?

_Langston must have shown everyone! Oh, I am going to have a thing or two to say to him about this! _She thought angrily, storming into the village. She walked past everyone, ignoring the snickers she got. Her face turned red when she heard Petula calling out to her.

"Hey there Leaf-ass!" The teenager said. Leafos stopped, taking a deep breath.

"Not now Petula, I really have somewhere to be." Leafos said through grit teeth. Petula snickered.

"What? You just can't, like, get enough of Langston right now?"

"I don't know what your talking about," Leafos said quickly, walking away. She just did NOT want to deal with the little snob today.

"Oh Leafos, there you are!" Someone called out. Leafos sighed and turned, thankful to see Seiko, and even more so that she didn't use her new nickname.

"Hi Seiko, can I help you with something?" She asked impatiently, which was unlike her. Seiko gave her a weird look.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Do you need something?"

"Oh well, I was going to ask you on how to attract a-"

"Look, can I tell you later? I really have to have a _chat _with Langston." She said sternly. Seiko gave a slight huff of annoyance, but ignored it and walked away. Leafos sighed, continuing her journey to Pinata Central.

* * *

><p>Langston woke up, covered in mud and had twigs stuck to his back. He had ran away from that Pretztail most of the night, therefore having the WORST night's sleep ever. He managed to outrun the thing, just barely escaping it's nasty jaws.<p>

_Stupid thing... He ruined my hat and got me lost! How am I supposed to save my lovely Leafos now?_ He thought angrily, peeling a leaf off of him. His eyes darted around, seeing a bunch of Tiger lilies and other various flowers, and he was surrounded by a bunch of various types of trees. He sighed.

_God, this is going to take forever to get out of..._

* * *

><p>"Langston!" Leafos called out angrily, storming through Seiko's garden on her way to Pinata Central. She knew he wouldn't hear him, but she didn't care at the moment. She was angry. Not only at the note, but the fact that everyone knew about it! They were going to be talking about it for weeks! Maybe even months!<p>

"Langston!" She screamed, storming up the rocky path that coiled up to the building. It wasn't long until a ruffian jumped out into her path, making her scream. Leafos fell back in surprise, her blue eyes wide and the note flying out of her hand.

"Oh my GOD!" She screamed. The Ruffian smiled goobaaishly, holding a bouquet of various weeds out in front of him. He said some Ruffian gibberish and held the weeds out to Leafos.

Leafos stared at the Ruffian, then the weeds, then the Ruffian again. He said "Leaf-ass" like in the note, and even picked up the piece of paper she had dropped. He kept pointing at it saying some more of his gibberish. Leafos kept staring at him and looked at the weeds, the gas spewing out of them and onto her face, making her choke. It didn't take long for her to put two-and-two together.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh My God... It wasn't Langston who wrote me that letter..." She gasped, her eyes stretching open even further. The Ruffian reached over to stroke her hair, only to have her slap his hand away.

"I don't believe this! A _ruffian_ is in love with me?" Leafos yelled angrily. She stood up, storming away from the Ruffian.

_I can't believe this! I thought Langston was bad enough- but a Ruffian? Oh my Go-_ Her thoughts were interrupted when then Ruffian grabbed her ankle and pulled her back, her chin scratching the ground as she fell. She grabbed her chin, feeling the blood ooze out of it.

"Ow! Can't you tell when a woman isn't interested?" Leafos muttered, pulling her ankle out of the Ruffian's grasp. The Ruffian smiled like a fool and thrusted the weeds into her face again, the sharp thorns scratching her cheek. She slapped the weeds out of his hands.

"No! Does Pester even know your here? Shouldn't you be making someone _else _miserable?" Leafos growled, dusting herself off as she got up, ready to make a run for it. As soon as she took one step, the Ruffian tackled her, grinning happily as if he didn't hear her harsh words.

"AH! GET OFF OF ME!" Leafos screamed, clawing the ground in an attempt to pull herself out from under.

* * *

><p>Langston shoved his way through the bushes, a few pieces of his papery skin getting caught. He managed to pull through, though, since he was determined to get to his beloved.<p>

"Oh man, I'm going to get a big lecture this time! She's going to think it was me again, and she's going to scream at me... oh man I hate it when she's angry at me!" He fretted, pushing through some more bushes. He could see some light ahead of him, and he started to smile.

"I-I found it! Oh thank goodness any more time in here and I would have-"

"AH! GET OFF OF ME!" He heard Leafos scream.

"Oh no! LEAFOS!" Langston screamed, panic in his voice. He dashed as quickly as he could into the light.

* * *

><p>"A-a-and there y-you g-g-go!" Patch said, flicking the medicine over the sick Smelba on the ground. The pinata quickly regained it's pink color and hopped up happily, giving out a sound of happiness. Seiko laughed, looking over at Patch.<p>

"Oh thank you so much Patch! He was just sick when I got back, and I was worried he would show up!" Seiko said happily, leaning over to hug the doctor. Patch's face turned bright red at the girl's sudden embrace.

"I-I-It's j-just my j-j-job!" He practically squeaked. Seiko giggled and released him.

"Well, I am still thankful! Especially since he's in the P-Factor this weekend!" She said. Patch nodded.

"W-well I w-w-wish him t-th-the b-best of l-luck!"

"Thank you!" Seiko said, picking up her Smelba and walking away to another part of her garden. Patch sighed, regaining himself as he got back into his little red car. He checked,but their were no new alerts.

_Huh, that's new... I'm normally full of alerts, _he thought to himself as he started the car. He was about to step on the gas pedal when something stood in front of him.

"GAH! O-Oh P-Peanut..." He muttered, remembering the awful day when he was attacked in this very garden. Peanut was standing in front of his car, with a little red ball in his mouth. He was wagging his tail, and dropped it onto his car. Patch pursed his lips together, looking up at the beast. Seiko was watching from far away, gripping her Smebla tightly.

_Oh God, Peanut isn't going to attack him again is he?_ She thought, biting her lower lip. Patch looked up at the beast and then to the ball, his hand slowly reaching out to pick it up. His eyes squeezed shut when he touched the slimy thing. He picked it up, and Peanut let out a squeak, his tail wagging around. Patch looked over to the side, and threw it. Peanut cried out and chased it, giving Patch a chance to escape. He quickly drove out of the garden before Peanut even found the ball. Seiko giggled, watching the doctor drive away quickly.

_Thank the Lord that's all it was... _She thought to herself.

Patch let out a sigh, slowing down when he had gotten out of the garden's area. He drove by slowly, going past the Pinata Central path.

"Hey, Patchingo! What's up?"Another voice called out to him. Patch's snapped up, looking over at Dustin, who had a baby mallowolf on a leash.

"O-oh, h-hi Dustin."Patch said. Dustin smiled, tugging on the Mallowolf's leash to keep the baby pinata awake.

"So, are you doing here?"

"W-well I just g-got done taking care of a p-patient in S-Seiko's ga-garden..." Patch said, stuttering towards the end. Dustin's eyes got all dreamy-like.

"Yeah, I figured you did. You smell just like her..."

"... Um, okay?"

"Yeah, like the morning dew off of the roses, with a light hint of - Why are you looking at me like that?"

"... No r-reason."

"Okay!"

"Hey, a-aren't Mallowolf's n-nocturnal?" Patch asked. Dustin's eyes lit up.

"I'm glad you asked that!" Dustin said happily, pointing to the baby pinata, "You see, this little one was born this morning, and so I wanted to experiment with it. I want to see, that if you raise a Mallowolf to be awake during the day, then when it- DAMMIT!"

"W-what?"

"The stupid baby cocooned!" Dustin yelled angrily, glaring at the cocoon of the wolf pinata as it grew. Patch tried to hold back a laugh.

"Well b-baby pinata d-don't stay y-young for l-long."

"GOD! And here I was, thinking I was on the verge of a breakthrough!"

"W-Well maybe you could-"

"SOMEONE HELP! PLEASE!" Leafos's voice cried. Dustin and Patch looked up towards Pinata Central.

"Gosh, what was that?"

"I-I think that w-was L-Leafos..."

"... Really? Whatever should we go take a look?" Dustin asked, listening to the screaming. Patch looked nervous, gripping his steering wheel tightly.

"W-well Yeah sh-she's probably in t-trouble..."

"Well, then let's go!"

"It's probably n-not a good for you to- What a-are you d-doing?" Patch exclaimed in surprise as Dustin put the Mallowolf cocoon in Patch's car, as well as himself right next to the doctor.

"Well, I don't think it's fair that you get to ride there while I have to walk with the cocoon!"

"Dustin you-" Patch was going to finish when Leafos's loud screaming took over again. Dustin did a fist pump, his legs hanging out the side of the tiny car.

"Alright, let's go!" He cheered. Patch, who was almost leaning out the side of the car, sighed heavily and started the car. He couldn't move much, since Dustin was practically almost pushing him out, but he had managed to get going. The car was moving slow with all the extra weight, and I mean it was going _really_ slow. Five minutes had passed by the time they actually started up the path.

"Hey Patch,"

"Yeah Dustin?"

"Do you think we could be related?" Dustin asked, smiling like a fool. The color drained from Patch's face.

"Dear Lord, I h-hope not..."


	6. Chapter 6

"I said, get off of me!" Leafos screamed, rolling over, making the Ruffian fall off and into the dirt. She got up glaring at the thing. The Ruffian looked up at her, a smile still on his face.

"I really don't appreciate any of this! Is this how Ruffians truly treat women?" She scolded. The Ruffian took no notice, and instead took her hand and sniffed it. Leafos pulled her hand back, her face disgusted.

"Goodness, what is wrong with you?" She questioned, her eyes in a full-on glare. The Ruffian said some sort of gibberish, waving his hands around before hugging her leg.

"Oh my God, will you get off of me?" Leafos screamed, trying to shake him off, but alas, he had the iron grip this time.

"Seriously, you have Chewnicorns? Those things are so girly..." Dustin's voice sounded from around the corner of the path. Leafos turned her head, seeing Patch and Dustin drive around the corner slowly.

"Th-they are excellent healers!"

"But they are for girls! Even in the legends they only show themselves to maidens! Wait, does this mean your a girl?"

"N-no! I am a man!""

"Are you sure- oh Hi Leaf-ass!" Dustin said happily, waving to the poor girl. Leafos fumed at his outburst of her name.

"L-Leaf-ass?" Patch asked, finally looking over, a scream escaping his mouth at the Ruffian. The Ruffian stared at the two in the tiny red car, a scowl forming on his face. He hugged Leafos's leg tighter, much to her dismay.

"W-What's that d-d-doing h-here?" Patch asked, shaking in his seat. Dustin looked at the Ruffian, then at Leafos, a smirk on his face.

"So, I guess Langston wasn't the only one?" He snickered. Leafos's face turned bright red.

"Dustin! That's not even funny in the LEAST bit!"

"Yeah, to you maybe... Seriously, is there something going on here?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact! This thing was the one writing me those notes, and now won't let me go!"

"... So those weren't sounds of pleasure we heard?" Dustin asked in awe. Patch's face turned bright red, and his head snapped over to Dustin.

"W-WHAT? Y-you thought Th-that's w-why she was sc-sc-screaming?"

"... Yeah. That's what it sounds like when I walk past Bart's house after he invites a woman over-"

"O-okay th-th-that's enough!" Patch said, getting out of his car. Dustin fell back, his head hitting the other side of the car. Patch stood there, fanning his face.

"I-I didn't w-w-want to k-know that..." He muttered, taking a deep breath. The Ruffian snarled at Patch, taking his stand in front of Leafos. Patch took notice of this, and his legs started to shake a little bit.

"W-What i-is it d-d-doing?" He whispered. Dustin shrugged, while Leafos looked worried.

"Patch, I think he probably thinks your going to challenge him..." She said quietly. Patch paled, seeing the Ruffian flexing a bit as he snorted. Dustin stared, clearly interested in the outcome.

"Come on Patch you can take him!" He cheered. Patch shook his head.

"N-No I c-c-c-an't!"

"Come on! I have seen you face off against Dastardos dozens of times, and you can handle him bravely. This is only a _ruffian_!" Dustin said hopefully, a wide smile on his face. Patch nodded, taking a deep breath. Dustin was right. He probably can do this.

That was, until the Ruffian raced over and knocked Patch onto the ground.

"Oh come on, what was that?" Dustin called out. Patch groaned, rubbing the back of his head. The Ruffian howled in triumph, before turning back to Leafos, giggling like a school girl.

"Dustin! How dare you laugh at Patch! I don't see you doing anything!" Leafos said, taking a few steps back when the Ruffian started to walk towards her again. Dustin groaned.

"Fine, make ME do it... Thanks a lot Patch..." Dustin said, getting out of the car. Patch raised his head a little, revealing a large crack in his mask. He couldn't manage a glare, instead staring at the Ruffian in case it decided to come back over. Dustin tapped on the Mallowolf cocoon with a smile on his face. Leafos stuck her foot out, trying to kick the Ruffian away.

"D-Dustin-"

"I know what to do!" Dustin said happily, turning around to the Ruffian. The Ruffian turned around, glaring at Dustin, ready to attack him too. Dustin put his hands behind his head, a smirk on his face-

"Dustin, I heard about your Sherbat dance! This seriously isn't the time!"

"I wasn't going to dance! Maddie took away all my Footloose movies about two months ago!"

"What does Footloose have to do with this?"

"NEVERMIND THAT! Trust me, I know what scares off Ruffians!" Dustin said calmly, tapping on the cocoon on the back of Patch's car. The cocoon instantly started to crack, revealing the large Mallowolf underneath. The Ruffian shrieked, hiding behind Leafos when the Mallowolf let out it's first huff. Dustin smirked, knowing he had won-

When the Mallowolf turned the opposite way and started running away down the hill.

"NO! THE RUFFIAN IS OVER HERE!" Dustin screamed, running after it, "COME ON BABY COME BACK TO ME!" He screamed along the way, leaving Leafos, Patch and the Ruffian.

"I knew he wouldn't be much help..." Patch muttered, trying standing up. The Ruffian glared over at Patch, as if daring him too. Leafos shoved him away.

"I am getting so tired of you!" She yelled, looking down at the thing. The Ruffian growled, saying some stuff back in it's language.

"And another thing, you could try and use proper language so people would actually understand what your saying! I don't understand how Pester can even put up with you!" The Ruffian argued back, his arms flailing in protest as if he understood what she was saying.

"Don't talk back to me!" Leafos yelled outraged. The Ruffian then started smiling back the goofy grin it did before. Leafos gave him a funny look.

_What is he even smiling about? Does he not hear me screaming at him? _She questioned herself. The Ruffian shoved Leafos over, making her hit the ground once more. Patch looked over when she screamed. The Ruffian was sitting on her stomach now, giggling like a school girl, and Leafos was screaming, trying to turn over again to get him off. Patch looked a little disgusted.

"H-H-Hey! You d-don't do th-th-that to a w-w-woman!" Patch called out, his legs shaking again. The Ruffian turned a little, giving Patch a acid-colored stare. Patch managed to stand his ground, despite the fact he was scared half to death.

"I-I-I w-wouldn't b-be so c-c-calm if I w-w-were y-you!" Patch said bravely, despite all his stutters. The Ruffian growled, saying some more stuff to Patch. Patch took a deep breath, taking a step forward.

_God what am I doing? I am going to get killed, _he thought to himself, daring to take another step, _But I have to! I can't just leave Leafos here with that thing! Who knows what would happen to her?_ The Ruffian howled in protest when Patch took another step, and he got up off of Leafos and faced Patch, angry that the doctor just wouldn't leave him alone. He flexed again, ready to charge. Patch bit his lower lip, knowing what was coming, and this time, he was ready for it.

That is, until what happened next.


	7. Chapter 7

"GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER YOU CREEP!" Storkos screamed, grabbing the Ruffian by him green ponytail and yanked him away before he could even move forward to touch the doctor. Leafos stared in disbelief as her sister stood in front of her, looking quite angry. Patch's eyes were wide at the fact that she just came down out of no where, and just threw the Ruffian aside like he was just a wad of paper.

"Leafos are you alright?" Storkos asked, helping her sister up. Leafos nodded, giving Storkos a thankful smile.

"Yes, I am alright. A bit disturbed, but I am alright. Thank you Storkos." Leafos said, giving her sister a hug. Storkos smiled, giving her a brief hug back.

"No problem Leafos. Just one question- what was a Ruffian doing here sitting on you?" She asked, glaring at the thing as it got up. The Ruffian glared angrily, furious that someone else had come to stand in between him and his Leafos.

"Oh dear... Well-" Leafos stared, stopping when Storkos held up a finger.

"Hang on one second- I'm not afraid to throw you over the cliff if you come over here!" She threatened. The Ruffian took a step back, but that didn't stop his harsh-sounding language. Storkos turned back to her sister.

"I'm sorry go on."

"Well, it started with a love letter..."

* * *

><p>Langston escaped the depths of the forest, breathing heavily. He was tired, but he knew that couldn't stop him from getting to Leafos. It just couldn't.<p>

"Okay, I just have to figure out where I am on the island, then I can locate my way to Pinata Central!" He said enthusiastically, hopping a few paces before stopping.

"Oh man, I just can't. I'm too tired! But what will happen to Leafos if I'm not there? Oh God, I don't even want to think about it!"

_Leafos's face showed fear, her eyes showing pure terror. The Ruffian hovered over the girl, a creepy smile on his face. His tattooed hands reached down, grabbing the girls clothes as she screamed and kicked helplessly-_

"NO I DON'T WANT TO THINK ABOUT IT!" Langston showed to no one in particular. He started to hop frantically, going into a random direction, his eyes darting around to see if he could see anything familiar.

He almost recognized where he was until he ran into a Fireweed.

"GAH!" He shouted, falling onto his back. The weed spewed out some fire after it's sudden attack before going dormant again. Langston got up shakily, sighing in relief.

"Oh God, for a minute there I thought I was on-" Langston's eyes started to grow wide when he felt an intense heat on his head "-FIRE!" He began to scream and run around, trying to find something that would put the fire out.

"WHATDOIDOWHATDOIDO?"

"STOP DROP AND ROLL YOU IDIOT!" A voice screamed at him. Langston stopped out of no where, and listened to the voice as he dropped and started rolling in the dirt. The flame went out instantly, causing Langston to sigh in relief.

"Oh thank goodness..." he muttered. A figure stood over him, glaring down at him.

"God, what is wrong with you? You just hopped right into a Fireweed! Is something wrong with your head?"

"It's nice to see you too Maddie..." Langston muttered, sitting up, suddenly started to feel a bit sluggish. Maddie looked at the pinata's scorched hat.

"Seriously, is there something going on?"

"Yes! Leafos is in trouble! The person leaving her all the love letters was a Ruffian!"

"... What?"

"Y-Yeah it was a... ruffian... saw it... own eye... uggghhhhh..." Langston muttered, turning really pale. He fell back over making weak croaking sounds. Maddie's eyes widened and she picked up the little pinata.

"Oh God... Dang it Langston!" Maddie muttered, digging into her pockets for her Alert System.

* * *

><p>"Oh my God! That is disgusting!"<p>

"I know!"

"That Ruffian- EW!"

"I know!"

"I mean I thought Langston was bad-"

"I Know!" Leafos sobbed, burying her head into her hands. Storkos put an arm around her sister, and the Ruffian came over and tried to join, which prompted in Storkos shoving him back down with one arm extended. Patch watched the scene unfold, not sure what he was supposed to do. He almost missed it when his alert system suddenly went off.

"GHAA!" Patch and the Ruffian screamed at the same time as it went off. Patch's face turned red after he screamed, and the Ruffian ran behind Leafos. Storkos shoved the Ruffian away again, and he stomped away and sat on the ground like a toddler. Storkos shook her head.

_Man, what is with this one? I have never seen a Ruffian act like this before! _

"O-Oh d-dear..." Patch muttered suddenly. Leafos averted her attention to the doctor.

"What is it Patch?" she asked.

"I-I g-got an a-alert from Maddie s-s-saying that Langston is s-sick over b-by the forest by S-S-Seiko's ga-garden."

"Langston?"

"I-I'm sorry I-I h-h-have to g-go!" Patch said, making a dash for his car. Leafos fallowed him.

"Patch, please let me go with you!" Leafos begged. Patch looked at the girl.

"I-I don't kn-know... W-what if th-the Ruffian fa-fallows?" Leafos cocked her head to the side, her hands resting on her chest.

"Patch, please! I need to tell Langston I'm sorry for blaming him for this!"

"I-If the R-Ruffian comes th-then-"

"Oh just let the girl go with you! He's not going anywhere!" Storkos said proudly from behind the two. Patch and Leafos turned around, their jaws dropping.

Storkos stood proudly in a very heroic stance before the Ruffian, who was now tied up in Poison Ivy stems. He struggled about, cursing in his gibberish as he tried to break free, but the weeds were too strong for the thing. Leafos smiled at her sister gratefully and turned to Patch, who let out a sigh.

"I-I guess y-you can c-c-come..."

"Oh thank you Patch! And you too Storkos! I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't come!"

"You would probably be 'romancing' with a Ruffian after Patch pees his pants."

"... Yeah probably..." Leafos said, running down the hill, ignoring the calls from the Ruffian. Patch looked over at Storkos as he got into his car.

"Th-Thank you Storkos..."

"Hey, it's all in a days work for the island's favorite superhero!"

"... I w-wouldn't p-pee my p-p-pants though."


	8. Chapter 8

"God dang it, where is he?" Maddie muttered, pacing back and forth. Seiko stood by, keeping watch over Langston as he breathed heavily. Seiko sighed sadly, chills going up her spine. _He _would be here soon. She had a feeling he would.

"God, this is the second time something got sick near my garden today!" She fretted, gripping the end of her shorts. Maddie ran her fingers through her hair.

"It's not a problem! Patch will be here soon! Or at least I hope he does!"

"Thanks that really helps this situation a lot."

"Well, you know very well that-"

"I would show up?" A creepy voice sounded from behind the girls. Seiko and Maddie looked over, seeing Dastardos floating there, his arms folded. His whacking stick was out, and he was staring at the two girls with cold, yet amused eyes.

"AH! HE'S HERE!" Seiko shrieked, stepping behind Maddie. Maddie glared at Dastardos.

"So, we meet again..."

"So we do..." Dastardos said, floating over slowly. Seiko let out a squeak, standing over Langston. Maddie stood out too, trying to keep herself brave.

"Dastardos, you better stay away!"

"Or what, _little girl_?"

"... I'll... Hit you with this stick!" Maddie threatened, picking up a very sad-looking stick. Dastardos gave her a dumbfounded look.

"... Seriously?"

"Well, I don't have a shovel right now! Seiko, do you have one?"

"No..."

"GOD DAMMIT SEIKO!" Maddie shouted. Seiko flinched.

"Come on Maddie! Those things are so freaking expensive!"

"Hey, want to know how to afford one?"  
>"Yeah!"<br>"STOP GOING TO THE P-FACTOR SO YOU WANT BE NEAR EDDIE!"

"MADDIE!"

"Well, then you could work more in your garden!"

"Can you two step aside now? I seriously have other patients I need to take care of..." Dastardos said impatiently.

"Dastardos please, we are having a discussion!" Maddie said, putting a hand up. Langston let out a small croak.

"Ma...dd...ie!" He said hoarsely. Maddie scratched the back of her head, blushing a little.

"Oh right..." He said, turning back to the bored pinata reaper. He was floating over towards Langston, regardless if they were in his way at all. Maddie took a step forward.

"Look Dastardos, your going to have to go through me if you want to break open Langston!"

"That's not much of a problem." Dastardos said calmly as he passed right on through. Maddie's eyes widened, sucking in a whole bunch of air as chills rushed down her spine. She turned around angrily at Dastardos as he continued to go on as if there wasn't anything there.

"You just went though me?"

"Yeah. You were in my way."

"PEDOPHILE!"

"Oh relax. It's not like you have anything."

"YOU- YOU ARE SO INFURIATING!"

"So are you."

"GAHHHHH!"

"Maddie, I don't think screaming at him is going to help..." Seiko muttered. Maddie turned her head to her angrily.

"Shut up!"

"Don't tell me to shut up!"

"Then don't tell me to NOT scream at Dastardos when I want to!"

"That doesn't even make SENSE!"

"You... Guys..." Langston croaked pitifully. The girls kept arguing while Dastardos crept closer and closer, humming his melody. Langston struggled, trying to get up, but ended up in a coughing fit.

_I guess this is it... I die at the hands of Dastardos because of two teenage girls... I hope Leafos will be alright after I'm gone... _his final thoughts raced through his head.

Dastardos hovered over the sick pinata, his stick raised. He smirked a bit, watching as Langston croaked pitifully, his eyes shutting tightly as if waiting for the stick to come down.

_I can't believe this is the thing in love with Leafos... _he thought to himself as he hummed his melody. His whacking stick rose a bit higher, and came down quickly-

Only to hit the ground below.

"What the-" Dastardos said, turning his head. Leafos was sitting there, holding Langston in her arms as Patch dumped giant globs of medicine onto a spoon. Dastardos clenched his fists as the medicine was flicked all over the pinata, bringing his bright colors back. Patch wiped his forehead with his sleeve.

"Th-that was close..." He muttered to himself. He looked over at Dastardos.

"Better luck next time." He said, his voice full of confidence for once. Dastardos glared, his lips forming a scowl.

"If there is a next time..." He said creepily, floating away. Patch glared as he left, but he couldn't help but feel a slight pang of satisfaction. He had saved Langston, but not only that, he yanked him right under Dastardos's nose, and healed him right in front of him as well.

"Wha..." Langston said, opening his eyes slowly. Their gaze rested upon Leafos smiling face, and he couldn't help but smile.

"Leafos! Oh thank goodness your alright!" Langston said, hopping upright in her arms. Leafos gave him a disapproving look.

"You were worried about me? Langston you were the one about to be smashed!"

"Yeah, no thanks to Seiko and Maddie! But I was worried about what the Ruffian would do to you!" Leafos's eyes grew wide.

"What? How did you know about the Ruffian?"

"I saw it put the note on your window! I was going to tell you sooner, but then a Pretztail chased me all night and I got lost! I came up by Seiko's garden later, but then I was lit on fire by a Fireweed!"

"Oh... Oh you were trying to... save me?"

"Up until I got sick. Then Maddie came by and called Patch, and then that's when Seiko came. We waited and waited but something was holding him up and Dastardos came!"

"Well, Maddie and Seiko held him back I hope!"

"They did at first, then just started arguing RIGHT WHEN I WAS ABOUT TO DIE." Langston added loudly, glaring over at Seiko. Seiko shrugged.

"I can't help that Maddie's a stubborn ass!"

"Well you could have- Wait, where is she anyway?" Langston asked, looking around. Seiko pointed to the direction Dastardos left in.

"She left."

"She did?"

"Yeah. She fallowed Dastardos so she could keep telling him off."

"... Is th-that e-e-even s-safe?" Patch asked. Seiko turned to tell him Maddie was just crazy like that, but her jaw shut and she looked at Patch with wide eyes, a small blush on her face. Patch gave her a confused look.

"W-Wh-What?" He stuttered. Seiko blinked once.

"Um... Where's your mask?"

"What?" Patch said, raising his hand up. He touched the top of his head, and his eyes widened. His mask wasn't there.

"Oh my, I am so sorry! I meant to tell you it fell off after you got up!" Leafos said, covering her mouth with one hand. Patch's jaw dropped.

"N-NO! MY MASK! L-L-LOOK AWAY!" Patch shouted, using his hands to cover his face as he hopped into his car. He drove away quickly, trying not to crash as he kept his face two girls and Langston stood there for a moment in silence.

"Wow... Patch is... actually kinda cute without the monkey on his head." Seiko said to herself. Leafos looked over at her cousin.

"Seiko, that's not really the case here..."

"Oh right... Sorry..." Seiko said goobaaishly, walking away slowly. Leafos sighed.

"I'm sorry about all that Langston. But I have something to say to you..." She said shyly, putting him down in front of her. Langston smiled hopefully. It was happening, it really was! She was going to tell him-

"I really am sorry for yelling at you about the notes." Leafos said. Okay, so it wasn't exactly what he wanted her to say, but it worked.

"Oh, it's not your fault Leafos!"

"Yes it is. I just got them and assumed it was you..."

"But you never would have known it was a Ruffian!"

"But I shouldn't have assumed it was you!"

"But-"

"Langston, no buts! Just please accept my apology!" Leafos pleaded. Langston smiled at her.

"Leafos, you know I could never stay mad at you!" Now Leafos smiled back.

"Thank you Langston." She said, leaning in a bit. Langston started to get all excited, feeling the Flutterscotches in his stomach. He closed his eyes, puckering her lips slightly, waiting for her to give him a kiss.

But she was already gone.

* * *

><p>Patch sighed in relief. He had to drive all the way back to Pinata Central to grab the parts of his mask before having to drive all the way back to the clinic to put it back together. He did notice that the Ruffian was gone, and the poison ivy stems were left all over the ground. He tried not to worry about it, but something told him he would be back soon.<p>

The doctor had just place his mask back over his head when the door had opened, giving off a loud 'ding' sound all throughout the clinic. He turned around and walked out into the front of his shop.

"How can I- O-Oh, his L-Leafos." Patch stammered, caught a bit off-guard by Leafos's sudden visit. Leafos giggled a bit.

"Sorry, I don't need help with anything. I just came by to say thank you."

"Th-Thank you? W-Why?"

"You came when I needed help, when there were pinata's out there that could use help. Sure, you were knocked over and Dustin abandoned you, but that was very sweet. Plus, you saved Langston from the wrath of Dastardos."

"W-Well you were th-the one wh-who grabbed h-him..."

"But still." Leafos said, giving the doctor a hug. Patch blushed like crazy, his palms getting a bit shaky.

"I-I-It w-w-was noth-nothing!" Patch squeaked. Leafos let him go and sighed sadly. Patch gave her a sad look.

"A-Are you o-o-okay?" He asked. Leafos shrugged.

"It's nothing really..." She answered, turning to leave. Patch sighed.

"Y-You sure n-n-nothings bothering y-you?" He asked. Leafos took a deep breath.

"Well, I mean, the only guy I could ever attract was Langston. Then came a ruffian..." She said sadly, turning to him, "Patch... am I... Not attractive?" Patch froze up.

"O-Of c-course n-n-not! Y-Your v-v-very pretty L-Leafos!" he said. Leafos nodded, looking at the ground sadly. Patch sighed. Sure, it was hard for him to talk to a girl, but he absolutely hated to see one so upset. Plus, it must be kinda lonely if no one ever shows interest in you, and the only one who ever did was a lickatoad and a very clingy Ruffian. Patch made a quick decision in his head. With a shaky breath, he held a shaky hand out.

"L-Leafos, w-would you l-l-let me take y-you to d-dinner?" Patch asked. Leafos's head snapped up, a blush on her face.

"... Really?"

"Y-Yeah. J-Just a qu-quick bite... I-It c-c-couldn't h-hurt could it?" He asked. Leafos smiled gratefully.

"I guess not." She answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah. That's how it ends. The Ruffian left, and Patch takes Leafos on a date. lol.<strong>

**Please Review :D**


End file.
